


It's Better With Friends

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Moaning, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: He turned back to the rest of 127 with a smirk, "Told you I can wake him up like this,""I think anyone can wake up like that," Jungwoo said."Mark," Johnny said, getting Mark's attention back on him, "Why are you sucking me in front of everyone?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 210





	It's Better With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this as a gift to @Taemintitties, but I feel like I should also share it with everyone. I hope you enjoy it!

Johnny woke up to feeling something wet and hot on his cock. Opening his heavy eyes, he saw no other than Mark giving him a blowjob. The rest of his group mates were there focusing on the way Mark was sucking on the tip of his cock. 

"Holy fuck," Jaehyun breathed, "Hyung is so big," 

"Uhm, what's going on?" Johnny said, wanting his presence to be known. 

They all turned towards his general direction, Mark giggled and took his mouth of his cock with a pop. 

He turned back to the rest of 127 with a smirk, "Told you I can wake him up like this," 

"I think anyone can wake up like that," Jungwoo said. 

"Mark," Johnny said, getting Mark's attention back on him, "Why are you sucking me in front of everyone?" 

Mark pouted, "Wanted everyone to see how amazing your big cock is," He gave Johnny's length a few lazy strokes before continuing, "Also, I wanted everybody to watch me. Wanted them to see how well I take your cock," 

Johnny's dick twitched at that, all the members wanted to see the way he fucked Mark. He couldn't blame their curiosity from how loud the both of them were. He decided that they should be fed that curiosity. 

"Want to see how whorish and whiny Mark gets just from being on my cock?" 

All of them shuffled their feet and gulped, soon enough all of them were nodding their heads and squeaking out yeses.

Johnny chuckled, "Mark, take off your pants and let everyone see your pretty hole," 

Mark's cheeks turned red, but he followed orders like the good boy he is. 

He slipped down both of his pants and underwear, laying his head on Johnny's thigh and spreading his cheeks to let everyone have a good look at it.

They all sucked in a breath, their eyes never leaving Mark's hole.

"You can have a closer look at it if you want," Johnny said, he was leaning on his elbows enjoying the scene before him. 

They didn't waste time and was in front of Mark's ass looking and admiring him. Johnny could've sworn he saw all of them drool. 

"I—Its so pretty," Taeyong awed, he looked up at Johnny a shy look on his face, "Johnny can I—we, play with it?"

Mark let out a loud moan.

Johnny put a finger on his feigning on thinking hard about it. He really just wanted to see them all desperate and needy. 

"Sure!" He came to his conclusion, he threw the lube at them, Doyoung catching it and looking at it like it was foreign, "Prep him for me too, if you will,"

They nodded their heads and went back to admiring Mark's hole. Haechan leaned forward and placed a long lick up his rim. Mark yelled out and shivered from the touch.

"Fuck! Please more, please!" He begged.

One by one they all took turns licking and probing at his rim. Making sure to comment just how pretty and perfect that Mark is. 

"God, he just takes it so well, he really is such a whore," Doyoung said, fitting in his fourth finger inside of Mark. 

Mark was a sobbing mess already, kissing and licking shyly at Johnny's cock. He was already at his wits end, Johnny knew he was time to get fucked.

"Thanks, now it's my turn," Johnny said, he grabbed Mark, and got him to arch his back with his ass high in the air. 

He lined up his cock to Mark's greedy hole, Johnny felt everyone's eyes on his cock and on Mark himself. Even cooing at the boy and petting his hair to get him to calm down. 

The first thrust was a hard one, jolting his and Mark's body forward. Mark started his mantra of moaning and begging as Johnny abused his prostate. 

"Johnny, Johnny! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Mark cried out, holding onto the sheets next to him. 

He heard everyone suck in a breath, as they watched his cock disappeared inside Mark's ass. 

"He takes it so well," Taeil praised.

"I really wanna fuck him too," Yuta pouted, his hand was rubbing at Mark's lower back, but his eyes were fixed on Johnny's cock. 

Johnny pushed Mark lower into the sheets and started grunting, his hips were losing his rhythm too.

"Ohhh!" Taeyong said, "Johnny is getting close!" 

"Fuck, baby," Johnny cursed under his breath, before he knew it, he released everything inside of Mark filling him to the brim. 

He pulled out and laid next to him, pulling him in his embrace as everyone cooed around them. 

"I still haven't cum yet," Mark said.

Johnny looked down and saw Mark's cock throbbing and red at the tip. Johnny was too tired, so he looked up at everyone.

"You guys wanna make him cum?" He asked.

Jaehyun was already laying down in between Mark's legs, "You didn't have to ask, hyung,"

Haechan laid next to him, "His cock looks really good and pretty," 

They both started to lick at his cock, taking turns licking between the shaft and sucking his balls. 

Mark moaned and shuddered at the feeling.

Johnny looked at him and smiled, "Feeling good?" 

Mark just nodded.

Yuta knelt next to Mark and petting his hair, he looked at Johnny, "Can I suck his nipples?"

Johnny glanced at Mark who gave him a needed stare, he then looked back at Yuta to nod at him.

He licked his lips, bending down to play with the bud in one hand and had his mouth suckling the other. Mark gasped and threw his head back. 

Yuta chuckled kissing at his chest, he closed in on Mark's lips and paused, "Can I kiss him as well?" 

Johnny looked at Mark and nodded, watching the way as they tangle their tongues together. Drool pooling out of their mouths and resting on their chin. 

Johnny felt a hand cup his cheek, turning him to face Taeyong who was looking down at him, "Let's not leave our Papa Bear out, shall we?" 

He leaned down placing his soft lips on his, Taeyong's tongue licking at his lips demanding access into Johnny's mouth. He opened it and moaned, letting Taeyong full access inside. 

He moaned loudly as he felt warm hands grabbing at his soft dick. He pulled away as he saw Jungwoo and Taeil licking and kissing at his cock, admiring it.

"You're this big even when soft, huh?" Taeil noted, kissing at the tip. 

Jungwoo was in his own little world, he was focused on sucking Johnny's balls. Massaging them in his hand as he did so. 

Doyoung was playing with Johnny's nipples taking them into his mouth and playing with them however he liked. It was driving Johnny insane. 

Johnny got hard in no time, before him and Mark knew it. They blew their load onto their members faces. 

Jaehyun and Haechan licked at the spunk. Not missing even one drop of Mark's cum.

"That was a lot, huh?!" Jaehyun said. 

Jungwoo and Taeil were licking it off each other, tiny kitten licks.

Mark had already fallen asleep, the activity making him tired. 

Everyone cleaned themselves up and was getting ready to leave.

"That was fun," Johnny said.

"We should do it again!" Doyoung suggested. 

Taeyong blew them both a kiss, "We'll leave you two alone!" 

With that it was just Johnny and Mark. Johnny turned towards his side, cuddling up to Mark and nuzzling his nose into his neck breathing him in. 

Johnny knows that this won't be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


End file.
